The Joke
by AmazingArekusa
Summary: A Slytherin is given a dare that might break an innocent Hufflepuff.


House: Slytherin

Year: 4

Category: Short

Prompt: "How was I supposed to know you were joking?" (Speech)

Word Count: 1,505

The mischievous Slytherin was walking smoothly towards the easy prey, a smirk on his face. The Hufflepuff had been chatting with her group of friends, clearly unaware of the unexpected approach of the handsome Slytherin. ' _This is going to be a piece of cake_ ,' thought the Slytherin.

"Hey, Emma," he said as he stopped in front of her.

The girl, Emma, looked up at the boy. A shocked expression quickly shifted to a worried one. "Um, he-hello," she replied, trying to catch her words. It was obvious she couldn't put together why someone such as the boy would be talking to her. The Slytherin pulled a small smile on his face, looking innocently guilty.

XXX

"Come on, mate. It's just one teensy little dare. It can't hurt," a boy said, clearly irritated.

"Luke, it's not the end of the world. Besides, you're one of the best guys in the year. Only a twat would turn you down," another voice said.

Luke looked at his friends with a doubting look. He had been dared to date a Hufflepuff for at least a month. Afterwards, he would have to dump her, without looking back. The only catch is, it wasn't just some random Hufflepuff. It was Emma Charlie.

Emma Charlie was probably the nicest, purest girl in the fourth year. It was mainly why she was friends with nearly everyone, excluding most of the Slytherins. She was an easily approachable person; however, it made her an easy target. Luke wasn't the type of guy to trick nice people into a nasty joke. But, if he succeeded, he would be looked up to in the Slytherin house. Luke really wanted that. He was someone many of the other Slytherins picked on. So, this would help him be someone more than what he used to be. Respected. Admired. Envied.

XXX

"Can I speak to you for a second?" Luke asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Emma's arm and took her somewhere secluded.

"H-hey! I can walk myself, you know!" Emma said, struggling to keep up with his pull on her.

After coming around to a lonely corner, Luke stopped walking, swinging Emma in front of him.

"What's the big idea?" Emma asked, annoyed at him. "I-I… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Luke felt like the most terrible guy in the world. She was genuinely worried. He understood, especially if a Slytherin (of all people) had just grabbed her and walked without explanation. He would feel the same way if a Gryffindor did that to him. His gaze softened a bit, but it only lasted for a second. Luke's expression changed to a mischievous grin. It was time to show off his charms.

"So, I've been watching you for… quite some time now. I just can't take my eyes off you," Luke said sincerely. He was trying to sound romantic and dreamy, but with a touch of cliché. Emma stayed silent, her soft, hazel eyes staring straight into Luke's blue pools. He waited for a response, slowly walking forwards.

"I, uh…" she said, sounding bewildered at Luke's words. Luke had walked up to Emma, only a foot of space between them. He put his arm on the wall behind her, leaning on it, his face closer.

"I can't let this go on. Just watching you from afar isn't enough," he started. "I want you by my side."

"I-I feel the same way…" Emma murmured. The truth was that Emma had always liked Luke, even since they were first years. He was different somehow. He stood out to her from the rest of the Slytherins. He was kind and considerate, not like most of the others from the house.

 _This is too easy_ , Luke thought. He decided to finish the moment with something stern. He reached for her, lightly touching her chin, tilting it towards him. They're lips touched, sending a chill down Luke's spine. Kissing a girl he didn't like felt off. It felt wrong, as if he were cheating on himself. On the other hand, however, Emma felt warm. A shock of adrenaline that felt almost magical. Her fantasy of her and Luke together had come true, and the thought alone made her feel fuzzy inside.

Luke pulled away first. He looked at her with warm eyes. "I'll see you around okay? I'll come and talk to you. Maybe we could go somewhere," he said as he turned away to the opposite direction.

Emma stared longingly, too surprised and overwhelmed with emotions to react.

The next few months had been filled with endless fun and activities that Emma had only dreamt about doing with Luke. They had gone to the Forbidden Forest together, trying to find a plant that Emma wanted. All throughout the afternoon, she had been clutching onto Luke's sleeve, hiding behind him. They had studied together, looked over each other's essays and homework. Luke noticed that his grades were gradually increasing. It made him grateful for Emma sometimes. They had gone out for walks around the campus, hand in hand, absorbing each other's thoughts and presence. They had done everything just right, like a picture-perfect couple.

Luke's friends had gotten tired of those months, waiting for the final moment. They kept reminding him about the dare and how it had to end soon. He would simply reply, "I'll do it soon."

After another week of constant, irritating reminders, Luke decided it was time to just pull the band-aid. It was now or never. No matter how much it hurt him and Emma. He had grown to like her. Not in a romantic way, but as in wanting to be a close friend. He knew the consequences though. He knew she might never want to talk to him after the break. Yet, he still had a sliver of hope inside him.

Luke had told Emma to meet him in the same corner where he kissed her for the first time. His friends thought it would be a good idea to end it where it all started. Luke had tried to talk them out of the decision, but they wouldn't budge. After all, it was their dare for him.

Luke had been waiting by the corner, pacing the hall, his heart pounding. He already felt like the worst guy in the world, this just added to his already guilty conscience. He kept telling himself that he could not show any emotion, any guiltiness, or any sadness. He had to be ruthless and cold, as if this relationship had never mattered to him. Hearing light footsteps that he recognized as Emma's, Luke put on a straight face.

"Hey, Luke. You wanted me to meet you here?" she said, sounding bright and happy as usual.

"Yeah, yeah. Um," he said, struggling to find the words. After realizing he sounded sincere and scared, he straightened up and cleared his throat. "I decided we're through. I don't like you anymore." Emma's face twisted into confusion.

"Wh-what?" she said. "How could you feel that way?"

"Wait, no, I lied," he said, trying to sound even colder. Emma's face lightened up a bit hearing those words. "I have never liked you."

Emma's eyes started tearing up. Her expression shocked and hurt. "But I thought…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." Every word he said hurt him inside, bit by bit. He could feel Emma's heart breaking. He began walking towards the Great Hall, but Emma refused to end it like this.

"You mean you've never liked me? But why would you even waste your time on me?" Emma said, mostly to herself. "How could you?"

Luke let out an irritated and exasperated sigh. "Can you really be this dense? It was a joke, mate! This was never real! There's a thing called acting. All of this, everything you knew and everything I did, was purely acting." He knew everything he had just said was a lot to handle, especially all at once. Emma had already been sobbing, tears rapidly rolling down her cheeks.

"How was I supposed to know you were joking?" Emma silently whispered. She sounded as if though all hope was lost for her. She sounded like she couldn't take anymore; it was the last straw for her. It felt like if Luke touches her lightly, she'll crumple. She was fragile at that moment, vulnerable

"I…" Luke tried to say.

"I thought you were different, you know. That you might actually be the one that I will always like. I thought I actually mattered to you. That my fantasies are real. Turns out I'm just a joke to you," she spat. Emma spun around and slowly walked back to her dorm.

Luke wanted to call out to her, to make her come back. He wanted to so desperately tell her how he really felt, how awful of a human being he was, and how much he actually liked her. But instead, all he could do was watch her figure walk away from his grasp.


End file.
